Research goals for the coming year. 1. Determination of the basis for the effect of fatty acid on CMC. Further experiments will be carried out to determine whether fatty acids affect CMC by altering the frequency of CTL within the effector cell population, or by altering the efficiency of CTL killing. 2. Exploration of the effect of other lipid alterations on CMC. We will explore the effect of altering CTL phospholipid head-group composition and cholesterol:phospholipid ratio on CMC. 3. Completion of the studies on correlation of plasma membrane lipid composition and physical properties. We expect to complete our ESR and FP studies during the coming year. 4. Further analysis of the impact of fatty acid alteration on membrane protein-lipid interactions. The effect of fatty acid alteration on PM adenyl cyclase activity will be further explored, and we will look at a second PM enzyme system (either Na-Mg ATPase or a transport system). We will also analyze the changes induced in general annular lipids by fatty acid alterations.